Never defy Thorin Oakenshield
by Vault108
Summary: Oakensmut. Pure amazing no true plot Oakensmut. Seriously, if you one up the King in any way, the King will have his say. (Thorin/Female OC)


**A/N: Um. ... this is some filthy Thorin Oakenshield smut. Definitely a one shot, porn without plot. Unless like usual my one shots turn into chapter things. I doubt this will. Still. Filthyshield incoming. Don't one up or defy him. His lessons are hard to learn. huehuehuehue...**

**positively**  
**filthy**  
**thorin**  
**sex.**

**hnnnnnnnnng**

**You've been warned. **

* * *

"It's your fault we were ambushed!" Thorin's angry voice boomed throughout the clearing, causing every Dwarf to turn and stare at him. He was enraged, dangerously pissed off, and all his ire was directed toward Brynhiildr, a young woman who had been with the Company for a few weeks now, much to the dismay of the Dwarf King.

Bryn stared incredulously at Thorin and, never lacking her voice, stood taller and glared back at him. "_MY_ fault?! Excuse me, you spiteful, hateful _creature_: my 'fault', as you so erroneously put it, saved you and your men from something which could have wiped all of you out. But_ fine_." She threw her hands up and stated, "You're on your own."

As she pushed past Thorin hard and stormed past the rest of the Dwarves, the outrage for Thorin and the pain for Bryn was very evident in their eyes. They appreciated the aid Bryn had given and... well... that just was how Thorin _was, _but it was still something the Dwarves disliked.

"Lass. Wait a moment." Bofur kindly reached out, took Bryn's upper arm and walked with her as the party tried to do their own thing, the usual humor of the bunch completely destroyed. "Don't leave. Even if Thorin and his thick head and wounded pride will keep him from seeing and appreciating your worth, the rest of us do. Please stay. You are valuable to us all and we see you as one of us. Equal. Needed. Cherished." He gently squeezed her arm as they sat down on a felled log.

Bryn put her head in her hands and let out a sigh. "I can't say why his words affected me so. It's obvious I don't have that inner shield the rest of you do."

"His words affect us as well, lass. Especially his latest ones. Kili, Fili and Balin are attempting to help him see past his pride. It's ... hard for Thorin to accept any help or to see another keeping his Company safe. The both of you are rather alike, lass... you both are dedicated to seeing this through with as little injury as possible. Thorin will be fine in a few days. Though," Bofur gave a little smile, "it's not in him to outright apologize. You'll know when he does when he does so in his own way."

"He really hurt me, Bofur."

"I know, lass. He hurt us all when he hurt you." Bofur gave Bryn a long hug and then whispered in her ear softly, "Ah lass... if you weren't fated for another, I'd help you forget your pain."

"Fated to another?"

"Yes," was his reply, "and time will answer your curiosity soon enough."

After a while the group started walking again, always headed toward their goal, and only stopped when it grew too dark to safely continue on. A campsite was set up, fires were made, food was cooked and, as always, the food brought out the cheer of the Dwarves once again. Only Thorin was silent, ever watching as Bryn joked and laughed with Bofur, Kili and Fili.

Once stomachs were filled up, the bedrolls came out and Bryn made sure to put hers as far from Thorin as possible. It had been a few hours since the camp was set up and the entire time he was glaring daggers at Bryn, his eyes never leaving her for a moment, no matter what she did. It was quite unnerving; Thorin's presence alone was enough to make anyone notice him, but when one was being visually stalked by one of the most imposing - and now livid - Dwarves around, it tended to make even the strongest person afraid.

* * *

Not a sound was heard as everyone slept, save the occasional loud snore coming from a bedroll or two. Bryn, however, was wide awake, unable to shake the feeling of Thorin's death glare against her back - despite the fact he'd been out cold for ages already. She realized she'd not be able to sleep so she got up and went into the woods a ways to relieve herself and also clear her mind. The arrogance of that Dwarf was something else. Even the strongest being needed help now and then. Damn his pride.

Once Bryn found a good area to pee at, she did her business, walked around a little more and then decided to head back to camp. As she passed a huge tree, she was grabbed and shoved against it hard by Thorin himself. If Bryn thought his glares were awful from across the camp earlier, there in person with him a few inches away was almost unbearable. The wild, untamed look in his eyes was terrifying. Bryn then realized she was far enough from the camp to where no one would be able to hear her were Thorin to take her out. Her eyes widened as he began to talk in a low, almost inaudible, voice.

"You enrage me and infuriate me, human... and you stand up to me as no other has." His breath was coming as if he'd ran a marathon, though his dark eyes never left hers. "Anyone else would never do that because they know to not cross me. _You_ do," Thorin reached up and touched her cheek, tracing a solitary finger over her jawbone, "and I hate you for that. You have bravery in times of battle - something Dwarf women leave to the men _only_ - and I hate you for that. You fight nearly as good as my men and I hate you for _that_. You have my needs boiling - and I despise you for that."

Thorin slicked his hand into Bryn's hair, grabbed tight, tilted her head back and began placing heated kisses and bites on her neck as his other hand started untying her tunic. When it opened, he slipped his hand inside, kneading her breast and pinching her nipple tightly, making Bryn cry out. As his kisses moved to her lips, kissing them raw, he moved his hand down her stomach, into her underpants, found her clit and began to quickly rub it. His free hand fumbled at his own drawstring of his pants.

Bryn clung to him, gasping hard and trying to fight the feelings and only when she got out, "Thorin! I'm going to - ", did he stop all motions except one. He slipped his hands under her legs and butt, lifted her and, without any preamble, slid his entire length deep inside her. "Oh gods!" Bryn cried out, clinging to Thorin as he began to fuck her hard, kissing her with an insatiable hunger.

A little later, Bryn was in the grass while Thorin kept riding her, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm with every thrust. "Oh gods, Thorin! THORIN!"

Again he stopped right before she hit the point of no return, pulled out of her and smiled. "That beautiful exquisite pain, yes, my dear? So aroused yet fully in my control, under my command." Thorin was now bracing over her, arms locked, his hair coming down and teasing over her cheeks and neck. "You're stunning tonight. The light of the moon makes you seem to glow and it defines the aching need in your eyes." He studied her a bit longer before moving down her body to taste her juices. "So enticing and intoxicating. I could stay here for the rest of my life and live off your erotic offerings."

Durin save us all, did that Dwarf know how to use his tongue. He knew when to lick her clit slowly, when to speed up, knew precisely when to suck on it, and when to nibble softly. It was too soon that Bryn was writhing as again, her orgasm grew, threatening to explode out of her violently and with no apologies. Right as she was about to break, she got out, "Don't stop this time!"

Thorin slicked a finger inside her as he nipped at her clit and growled, "Beg me for your release."

"Oh gods..."

"Beg me. Beg for it." Thorin stated and took a few good pulls off her clit, teasing it with his tongue at the same time.

"Oh gods, Thorin! Please. Please let me explode!"

"Not until I say you can." He grinned. Thorin full out grinned! "And so help me if you defy me. I'm going to teach you to never defy me again, to never try to act better than me, to never act as if you know what is better for my Company than I do. Keep begging me, but so help me if you let go before I command you to, you'll have my wrath."

"Oh fuck..." Bryn groaned as Thorin attacked her clit with a vengeance. She begged, pleaded, offered everything she could and the Dwarf King still wouldn't allow her her release.

Finally he knelt up, leaned over her shivering body, taking in her sweat sheened skin and the fast rise and fall of her chest as she breathed quickly. Thorin then slowly - ever so slowly - entered her in full. "You're putting up a valiant fight, but I'm changing the rules." At the look she gave him, he simply stated, "You're dealing with the King. My rules, my law. And my rules now say that I'm going to ensure you explode with pleasures _before_ I give you leave to." He was enjoying sexually tormenting Bryn and she knew it too by the gleam in his eyes.

"Don't even... Thorin, you have me between a rock and a hard place no matter what! You haven't even _given_ me permission yet..."

"Precisely." Was his reply as he moved inside her, finding and hitting that inner spot which made her see stars. "Wrap your legs around me." He commanded and she did, her arms moving around his neck as his lips crushed against hers.

It was beyond difficult - if not impossible - for her to hold back. Thorin adjusted just enough so he was able to massage her clit while fucking her and that alone sent a tidal wave of pleasures through her entire body. Thorin only raised his lips from hers enough to growl dangerously, "Don't even explode without my permission. Don't even dare defy me.", while at the same time doing his best to make her orgasm hard.

Bryn tried to fight it. She did her best. Even when he'd remind her to beg him for her release, he'd still not give it to her, yet untiringly worked her higher and higher.

And she couldn't do it any more. Gripping his shoulders tightly and burying her face against the crook of his neck, Bryn gave in to her body's demands and let her orgasm take full control of her. She screamed Thorin's name over and over, his flesh muffling the volume, and he found his release at the same time, his grin hidden in her hair.

Once Bryn calmed down somewhat, Thorin disengaged from her and gave her a stony look, though his eyes still twinkled. "You blatantly disrespected me by defying my simple orders. All I did was ask you to hold off until I gave you leave to enjoy your orgasm." He studied her eyes and gave her a long kiss before whispering, "Now just how am I going to punish you for this, hmm?" He traced up her inner arm until he got to her hand and entwined his fingers into her own, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "It will happen when you least expect it, little one. One doesn't defy a King so easily and get away with it. Come. Get up and get dressed. We must sleep to be ready for tomorrow."

As he stood and fixed himself, Bryn followed, her legs shaking still. That had to have been the most erotic experience she'd ever had, yet she couldn't tell if that was the kind of apology Bofur was talking about before... "_It's not in him to outright apologize. You'll know when he does when he does so in his own way_" or if it was just Thorin letting go of his rage. So she dressed and the pair silently headed back to camp.

Once there, Bryn went to go to her bedroll but Thorin's hand slicked around her upper arm and stopped her. "Where are you going?" He demanded, though in a whisper as to not wake the sleeping Dwarves around them.

"To my bedroll..." She whispered back and he shook his head, sitting on his own bedroll and pulling her down by him.

"Not this night or any other. You have a debt to repay after all. As I said, it will happen when you least expect it to. Now lie down. We don't have much time for sleep." Thorin lied down, pulled Bryn tightly against him and put his throw over them. His arm went around her, letting her know without words that that was her place.

And when she was almost asleep, his arm tightened around her and she heard Thorin breathe out, "Mine."

Bryn fell to sleep with a little smile on her lips.

* * *

A/N: my friend on here posted a review and I lolled. He was like 'oh god Mary Sue" and I inboxed him asking why. He was sadfaced thinking this was about Kili/Thorin because of my default pic is all. Awwww. :)


End file.
